The Great War
by maybe-its-destiny
Summary: Jack is conscripted into the war whilst Rose is pregnant with their first child. Will Jack be home in time to see his child born? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story about Jack and Rose during the Great War. I was going to post it on the 11th of Nov as a tribute to the ending of the war but it wasn't finished so here it is now. Its only four parts long and I hope you enjoy it. Comments will be appreciated :)**

May 14th 1917

Her breathing was caught in her throat and she felt as though she could no longer breathe. The world around her seemed to slip away along with her consciousness.

Her chest tightened and her body weakened.

All because of a letter. One letter which would change her life forever.

A letter which would rip them apart.

A letter of conscription

America had entered the war on the 6th of April 1917. Up to that date, America had tried to keep out of World War One – though she had traded with nations involved in the war – but unrestricted submarine warfare, introduced by the Germans on January 9th, 1917, was the first issue that caused Woodrow Wilson to ask Congress to declare war on Germany on April 2nd. Four days later, America joined World War One on the side of the Allies.

The war in Europe had been raging since 1914. She had toured Europe in late 1913 with her husband on their honeymoon and had returned just before the war had been declared.

The horror of the war had kept her awake for weeks, not knowing whether her husband would be drafted and now here she was with the letter in her hand.

Rose Elizabeth Dawson was just twenty two years old. She had met her husband Jack Dawson on board the Titanic almost five years before. She had defied her family and society to be with him and she had never regretted her decision. Therefore, her family and ex fiancé believed her to be dead.

They had married in New York in September of 1912, just a small but beautiful ceremony in Central Park. They had worked for many months to be able to afford the marriage, but once they married all of the hard work was worth it.

They continued to live in New York. Rose was a theatre actress, starring in many plays a month, the money happened to be good and she was considered one of the most talented actresses at The Electric Theatre.

Jack was an artist there, he drew the posters and did the promotional side of things at the theatre. It was convenient for them both, work was just a few blocks away from their two bed roomed apartment.

Life had been good for the couple. They had married young but never regretted a thing. Their love for each other was stronger than most married couples twice their age.

It was only now things started to boil over.

Jack was just twenty five. He had a long life ahead of him. But now he was been conscripted into the war in Europe. The worst part was that he would actually be fighting on the Front Line where all of the deaths were.

He himself had read the horror stories in the newspapers of the number of death's and casualties in France alone.

The Battle of the Somme held the record for most number of deaths in a war. Held a record? As if it was some sort of contest of who kills the most. These were real people who were dying, who were in pain. Not just a figure on a piece of paper like many people seem to forget.

General Haig had announced the morale in the trenches was high. How could that be? When many people are losing their families and friends?

His Rose had wept long hours once she had read the letter. He did everything he could to comfort her and reassure her but he himself was just as scared of what the war held for him.

He had reassured her time after time that he would return to her. He reminded her he was a survivor and that nothing on this earth would come between them. But he himself was having doubts.

There were men out there younger than him already fathers who had been lost in the damn war. Why would God spare him? Just to return to his wife?

The telegram had arrived that morning. A young man stood outside the apartment door and in his hand he had held the letter.

'Telegram for Jack Dawson.' His young voice had cracked and Rose had found this amusing.

'He isn't here right now.'

'Are you his wife?'

'Yes.'

With that the boy had handed her the letter before hurrying away on his bicycle.

Rose had frowned and found the whole event odd. The way the boy scurried away not even hinting for a tip.

Rose had set the letter on the counter, fighting the urge not to open it herself and carried on running through her lines for the play she was set to star in soon.

Jack had returned from work in a rather good mood and had found the telegram on the counter addressed to him. He had frowned, he rarely received mail.

As he sank into a chair and read it his face had paled.

The USA army wanted him to join the war which had already torn the world apart. How could he be separated from his Rose? Even for a short time. When they had married they had vowed to never be separated again and now here he was about to be taken away from her again.

There wasn't anything either of them could do about the notice. The law required he go to war if not he could end up in prison.

Rose's reaction to the notice had been worse than this. She had let the letter slip from her delicate fingers and simply crumbled in his arms.

'I wish I could go with you.' Rose had sniffed when she had calmed down.

'No you don't. You don't want to see war. I don't want you to see the war. Reading about it is bad enough.'

'I don't want to witness the battle, just to be with you Jack.'

'I know.'

'Maybe they will take me as a nurse?' Rose had offered. Anything to keep her with Jack.

'I don't want you anywhere near the war Rose.'

With that Rose had simply nodded before sobbing once again in her husbands arms. Jack would do anything he could to protect her and he knew she meant well by suggesting to join the war but he would never sleep knowing Rose wasn't safe. At least if she was here, she would be safe.

Jack left for the basic training a week later. In October, Jack said his goodbyes to Rose and then left for Europe. Jack was uneasy about the crossing, he'd heard about the U-Boats sinking ships frequently.

The journey to Europe took ten days and they arrived in England safely with no battles. Jack crossed the English Channel and dreaded the time that he would reach France.

Once he knew of his location, he began to write to Rose, sometimes daily.

Anything to take his mind off where he was. He pictured his Rose alone and cried himself to sleep most nights.

The war would be cold, long and lonely.

-

November 18th 1917

My dear Rose,

I have only been here for two weeks and it already seems an eternity since I saw your beautiful face.

We may be apart geographically but you're always here in my heart. Things haven't been so bad so far. But the situation here is something I hope you never see.

The beautiful French countryside butchered by bombs and explosives. I have made friends with a French soldier Thierry, he too was drafted away from him wife and two daughters. He talks of them endlessly and has shown me pictures.

I keep a picture of you in my pack Rose. Every time I feel so afraid and alone I take it out and see your smiling face and I'm reminded of what I will be returning to.

We've been told we could be home for the New Year. Imagine that huh Rosie? Home in time to ring in 1918 together and then we can begin to try for a baby again.

This is all I can write for now. I will write again soon, trust me.

Love always,

Jack.

December 1st 1917

Dear Jack,

I do hope you are here for the New Year, Jack. In just the short space of time we've been apart I've felt nothing but loneliness

Work isn't the same without you. Everyone seems to ask of you as if you had died.

I have only starred in one play since you left. The crying I do for you seems to exhaust me physically and mentally. I know I shouldn't be like this darling, but just thinking of you alone out there is enough to make me want to pack up here and join you.

I wish to know no details of the war, Jack. It is a waste of writing. I just want to know how you are.

I am glad you have a friend. How is he? Tell him I send my love and that he and his family are in my prayers, just as you are Jack, every night.

I pray for the war to end, for you to return to me and for the soldiers who are killed as we speak.

It is almost too much for anyone to take in Jack.

I also have a picture of you and I on our wedding day. I take it wherever I go and I sleep with it underneath my pillow.

I have taken to sleeping on your side of the bed, anything to be closer to you.

I can still smell your scent on the covers and your warm hands around me on the cold nights.

Keep yourself safe, my darling. Not just for me but for yourself.

Please write soon. I love to hear from you.

I love you,

Your Rose.

December 21st 1917

My dearest Rose,

I want to take this chance now to wish you a very Merry Christmas. I would love to be there Rosie. To help you with the decorations and such I bet the places looks beautiful.

Please my love, don't worry too much. I may not be home for the New Year but I will return. That is a promise.

Carry on as normal, don't think of me too much. Please, for me, stop crying. I never could bare to see you cry especially over me or this damned war.

Follow your dreams Rose. Don't stop your work which I know you love so damn much and you are so talented.

When I see you on that stage I feel so much admiration for you my Rose. I still feel it now, sitting here alone in my trench. The other guys have gone to play cards with some of the other soldiers. I have made friends with another few men, they're good guys. Most of them have families or a wife. One guy, Matthew's fiancée had given birth to twins just three days before he was conscripted. He has done nothing but write to his girl since he came here.

Thierry is as well as he can be considering where we are, he thanks you for your kinds wishes.

Tell everyone at the theatre I will return safely and give them my best wishes for Christmas and the New Year.

I know it will be hard, this been our first Christmas apart. But stay strong, my darling.

I will be home before you know it.

Love always,

Jack

January 9th 1918

Dearest Jack,

I didn't celebrate Christmas, I didn't even bother with the trimmings. I thought to not bother with you not been here. I cooked myself a lonely dinner and ate it by the fire whilst watching the snow fall outside the window and crying myself to sleep that night.

It has been just two months and it feels like forever.

Things seem to be getting worse over there from what I have read in the papers. I know I said I wanted to know nothing of the war but the newspapers seem to report more and more casualties each day.

I rang in the New Year with some work friends. Abigail, Tom, Richie and such. We all had a few glasses of wine before dancing into the night and kicking up our heels.

I miss you though darling. I feel guilty almost immediately afterwards for enjoying myself when so many men are out there fighting for our country.

I haven't felt well since Christmas, maybe it was the fact I was alone. I have planned a visit to the doctors for next week. I do hope its nothing serious.

Happy New Year, my darling. May you soon return to me and see the rest of the year together.

I have some news, from Timmy and Jo, they're to become parents in September. Jo has found out she is just over a month pregnant. I was wild with excitement but I also felt a little sad. I want that to happen to me, I want to carry your child Jack.

I want you to be home. I want a lot of things.

Stay safe.

Love always,

Your wife Rose

February 1st 1918

My dear Rose,

Forgive me for not writing sooner. The conditions here are worsening but enough of that.

Please congratulate Timmy and Jo. I cannot even begin to express how happy I am for them.

I want a baby too Rose. I want to be a father to your baby. I want to raise it with you. To hell we'll have a whole bunch of babies.

That is one of the only thoughts keeping me going. To know that when I return I will be able to make a baby with you.

It is almost six years since we met Rose. Six long years. I still love you know more than ever. I hope you know that. I gaze at the beautiful stars here each night and yet none of them will ever compare with your beauty.

Please let me know how the doctors went. I do hope you're well.

The guys and I saw in the New Year with a bottle of whisky, a fire and some tunes. We all sung Auld Lang Sine as midnight approached and then we returned to what we call our beds and most of us wept, me included.

I'm sorry for not been there, darling. I don't want you to live like this, Rosie. You have to remain positive and healthy.

Sorry this letter is so short, I have to go.

I love you from now until eternity - remember that my love.

Jack

February 14th 1918

Dear Jack,

I did see the doctor and he gave me some very surprising news - I am pregnant, Jack.

I am four months along. We conceived the night you left for France.

Oh God, Jack please stay safe now more than ever. We're to have a baby in five months time and it needs its father, just like I need you.

You're last letter made me burst into tears. Maybe its because my emotions are everywhere with me been with child.

I am due sometime late July. Please come home before then. I don't want to give birth to our child alone. I don't want to have to be alone much longer.

Abigail has come to live with me for some months due to my pregnancy. Its something I don't want to admit but I am finding it hard to cope with. All of this is just so overwhelming. I always expected that when we had a child, you would be here with me all the way Jack.

On your last letter, you said you wanted to be a father, well you are.

I hope this news makes you happy, my love.

You also said conditions are worsening. How are they? Please don't shield me any longer. I have felt the pain of living without you for four long months, the pain cannot get any worse can it?

Stay safe, love. Don't let go now. We both need you more than ever.

I have to stay strong now, for I have a life within me. A life created by our love.

I love you darling.

From your Rose.

March 20th 1918

My dearest Rose,

I have never felt such pain as what I feel right now. To know I am here in another country fighting a damn war, while you are there at home carrying our child.

I cannot begin to tell you just how happy I am Rose. To know you are pregnant is enough now to carry me through. I will be home before you give birth. I will see my son or daughter come into this world.

I hope you are well, my dear. Keep warm and safe, do not let anything get you down.

I will be home now before long, my dear. I swear it.

It will be a good thing when this war is over. Its keeping thousands of men from seeing their families. I am one of the lucky ones, I can write to my wife. Men here cant even write at all for they have lost limbs. Matthew's was shot just two days ago and I had to write to his wife to give her the news.

Men are dying left right and centre at the hospitals in town. They are full and some men are even refusing to go to hospital thinking they will die there.

I have never been so close to death in my life as I am right now.

There are dead bodies scattered everywhere of all nationalities. Most of which are fathers.

The sights are sickening Rose. You do not wish to know of any of the details.

I am glad you have company for a while Rosie. It will do you good to not be alone.

How is Jo and Timmy? Give them my love. I do hope Jo is alright and her pregnancy is all well.

How are you Rose? How do you feel? Despite been so far away from me?

I wish I could simply take away all of the pain which you feel. I wish I could be there with you. To feel our baby move around inside of you and to soothe you through this time.

Write back as soon as you can. I wish to be updated of every little thing darling.

I love you - never forget that.

From Jack

April 2nd 1918

My Jack,

All is well, my love. I have felt the baby kicking none stop since I told you the news. Maybe it is just anxious to meet its father.

My spirits have been somewhat lifted. Breaking the news to everyone at the theatre was wonderful. They all were very kind and I have already gone on my maternity leave. Tom was around here the other day painting out the spare room as the nursery and we joked endlessly.

He has been good to me Jack. He is a good man. Everything seems to be sinking in now that we are to be parents. Everything seems perfect darling, so please hurry home.

Jo and Timmy are both well and send their love. No one will make better parents than those two. Abigail has been a god send, she helps me around the house and such.

I have a rather large bump now. Every time I look in the mirror and see it and cannot keep the smile from my face.

I just wish your were here Jack. I miss you endlessly. It has been six months since I have seen you, spoke to you and touched you.

The doctor has told me my due date is the 21st of July. The thought of giving birth scares me a little but I will make it through with your help and love.

I have to go now.

Please write soon.

Love always,

Rosie

April 15th 1918

Dear Rosie,

Six years ago to the day I loved you. I have loved you since. Six years since the Titanic sank from under us and now here we are involved in yet another tragedy.

Thierry died in my arms yesterday. He was shot in the stomach and the arm. His final words were 'God Bless America.' I felt as though someone had ripped out my heart and I had died with him. His beloved family will now receive a telegram informing them of his death.

I have never felt so much anger in my entire life.

Matthew's too was injured again, he was shot in the forearm and was taken to hospital in the city. I fear I will never see him again.

This war is enough to make anyone want to just give up and surrender their lives to the Germans, but not me Rose. Not me.

I will return. I will see my child be born. We survived the Titanic disaster we will face anything together and battle it.

I am a survivor, I will not let this damned war beat me. I will not give into the damn fear I have been feeling.

You and I were meant to be together and nothing and I mean nothing will ever stop us from been together once again.

We will meet again one day Rose.

Until then, keep safe.

Love always,

Jack

That was the last Rose heard from her Jack.

It was 31st April when things went horribly wrong. The day had started out as usual for Jack. The loud heavy sounds of explosions and gunfire blasted across the land. The battle still raged heavily on this, the last day of April.

Jack had gone about the day as usual. It was at mid-morning that things suddenly changed. There had been a lull in the sounds of fighting from the trenches, followed by a series of explosions. The day was clear and still, allowing the sounds to carry for miles right up into town.

It was a mustard gas attack.

The still and clear day had given the perfect opportunity for the Germans to launch the attack. The lack of wind meant the gas would not be blown back to those who had launched it.

The hospital in town was small and filled with injured men. The effects of mustard gas had been seen a few times before, in men brought to the hospital on the train, but this was the first time it had been used in the area. The results were horrifying.

Some men stumbled around, blinded by the gas. Others lay on stretchers in agony, choking and moaning from the blisters which covered their body and the effects of the gas on their lungs.

Doctors and nurses rushed to tend to the patients. Most had already died, but some still lived and struggled to breathe, the gas masks had been little use to the soldiers.

The doctors and nurses knew that as they tended to the patients, they would not survive. They were too gravely ill and the effects of the gas were too powerful.

Nurses did their best to help the men, tried to comfort them the best they could but they knew that soon, their time would come.

On the end bed, lay a young man no more than twenty five. His head was bandaged and he was unconscious or maybe just asleep. His breathing seemed struggled, his chest rose and fell vigorously.

A large bandage was wrapped around his leg and elbow. Blood stained most of his body and a few blisters were visible on his stomach.

He too had been a victim of the mustard gas attack, although it seemed he hadn't been affected too badly by it, unless he took a turn for the worst.

Even in his unconscious state, he coughed and struggled to breathe, he even coughed up blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks alot to Nadine Dawson for replying. Here's part two of four. Enjoy x**

Rose had just returned from running a few errands when a knock had sounded at the door. A young man stood in the doorway and coughed a little before he spoke.

'Letter for Mrs Dawson.' He croaked a little.

Rose smiled a little but then reminded herself that this man was probably only a young teenager.

'Yes I am she.' Rose spoke, she actually wondered who was mailing her. Jack hadn't sent her any mail as she had not yet returned his letter.

Although she did feel she should. In his last letter, he had seemed scared and almost not like Jack at all.

The young man offered Rose the envelope and cleared his throat a little. Rose stared at the letter almost confused. The young man cleared his throat once again and Rose broke her attention and saw the young man was still standing there. He obviously expected a tip.

Rose dug into her pocket and pulled out a few coins and handed them to him. He was obviously a very rude young man.

'Thank you ma'am. Have a good day.'

Once inside, Rose watched as the young man disappeared down her path. Setting her hat down on the counter, Rose flipped her fingers underneath the seal and broke it. She removed the letter slowly from the envelope and saw it was folded perfectly across.

She shakily unfolded the letter and began to read.

Mrs Dawson

We regret to inform you that your husband Mr Jack Robert Dawson has been injured in action due to a mustard gas attack on the morning on 30th April 1918.

He is been treated in hospital in France.

You and your family are in our thoughts at this difficult time.

Rose's calm instantly vanished as she dropped the letter with a horrified cry. _No! Not Jack. He was supposed to come home safely to watch his child come into the world. He was supposed to be a survivor and now he could die. _The letter didn't even say how bad his injuries were. Rose let out another horrified cry and felt her lungs would collapse and her stomach would turn inside out. She had never felt this sort of pain before.

Suddenly, Rose felt the baby move from within her and this instantly bought her attention back to the present and calmed her profusely. The baby had never kicked before, it must have sensed her distress.

Rose pulled herself from the ground and wiped away her falling tears. Jack _would _return. He had promised so many times and he _would _come home. She knew she had to remain positive now, not just for herself but for the baby her and Jack were to have together.

_How many more? How many more goddamn soldiers had to die or be injured for the war to stop? How many more loss of lives? How could people of the world see this as a holy war? As something which had to carry on no matter what happened and however many lives were lost. _Rose thought.

She knew she had to continue to believe Jack would come home. She knew she would. Even if it meant bringing their child into the world alone. Rose knew she would continue to have faith in her Jack. He never broke his promises ever.

-

The young man could feel the pain like no other he had ever felt before. It seemed the world surrounding him was black and like hell.

Maybe he'd died. He thought for a few seconds.

The moans that surrounded him was like laying in the middle of a death zone. They were horrendous.

The young man mustered all of the strength he could and lifted her right arm slowly at first and then he caught sight through his blue bleary eyes. His arm was plastered and bandaged. Then he felt the pain. Shit, the indescribable pain which shot up and down his arm. But he was determined to be able to lift his painful and bloody arm to his head.

He felt something slimy and wet on his head, he touched the edge of his forehead gently with his fingertips before bringing them down so he could see what it was.

In the dim light of the room, he could just make out the colour. Red. Blood.

'Oh my God.' He panicked loudly and his voice seemed to echo around the room. He was bleeding. He knew he didn't like blood. He never had since he was a child.

The moans seem to grow louder and then more painful. The young man heard footsteps audible coming towards him. He tried to raise his head a little to see where they were coming from but his head felt weak and heavy. The room was quite dark and the only light was through a half opened door in the corner of the room.

The steps seemed to stop beside him and a hand reached out and flicked on his bedside lamp.

The young man carefully turned his head, trying not to cause himself much pain from his head. There he saw a young woman, obviously very young, no more than twenty.

She had blonde hair which was tucked under a nurse's hat and a nurse's dress on. In her hand she held a clipboard and then she placed them on the cabinet beside his bed and took out some pills from her pocket. She seemed to smile infectiously and as the young man looked at her pretty face, he thought maybe she was an angel.

'It's time for your pills, Sir.' The young woman whispered. She proceeded to pick up her clipboard as to see how many pills the young man was prescribed.

The man frowned and then repeated. 'Pills?'

'Yes. Pills.' The young woman handed the young man two pills and a small glass of water.

'For the pain, sir. You must take them. They will reduce the pain in your wounds.'

'Wounds?' The man repeated once again.

'Yes sir.'

The man sighed and proceeded to attempt to sit up with the help of the young nurse. He felt pain but he didn't know why. Once sat up the man seemed dumfounded to where he was. His surroundings felt strange and unfamiliar.

'Where am I?' The man asked. His eyes still scanning the room.

'Your in hospital sir.'

'Hospital? Why am I here?'

The young nurse took a seat beside the bed of the man. She took his hand and began to gently rub her thumb over his hand. Many of the soldiers had asked this question.

The mustard gas attack had seemed to affect their memory. Most of the men she had also comforted them this way but most of those men had died and like those men, the young nurse suspected that this handsome young man would die too.

'You were involved in a mustard gas attack the day before yesterday whilst in battle. You were bought here for medical attention.'

'Medical?'

'Yes. You have multiple wounds sir.'

That must explain the pain. Things seem to be gently settling in now. The moans seemed to have dyed down a little and the presence of this young woman had certainly calmed him.

The man gazed at his bandaged and bloody arm. He then gently raised his hand to his head and the pain then grew unbearable. He let another soft moan of pain escape his lips and the young woman then shushed him and offered him the pills.

'Here.' She placed them in his palm along with some water. He took them and could taste the bitterness of the pills. 'There. Now you should get more sleep sir.'

'I should?' The young man asked. He certainly didn't feel tired. He felt as though he had slept for days.

The young nurse was slightly confused. This patient certainly was different. He didn't seem to remember anything or even know why he was here.

'Sir? Do you remember anything much from the attack?'

The young man began to think. He tried as hard as he could to rack his brains and think of anything he could beyond waking up just minutes ago.

He remembered blood. A lot of blood. Screams, shrieks and smoke. He remembered coughing a lot. He remembered his friend Matthew's was covered in ugly looking blisters and how he could barely breathe as he laid next to him on the cold hard ground.

That was pretty much it.

'I remember some things. Blood, blisters, smoke. Matthew's - my friend.'

The nurse bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds. She knew of Matthew's and his wounds. He had died yesterday from his wounds. Blisters had covered what seemed like every inch of his body. They wept and when they were bathed with hypochlorite bleach solution, he cried out in desperate pain and all the nurse could do was block out his suffering as she tried her best to decontaminate him. But her best was not enough. Just like it wasn't for many other of the sufferers here. Most of the would die. She knew that, it was just a mere matter of time before they would and then the next set of victims of this cruel war would be hurried in. It was the same old cycle and it seemed endless. Would the war ever end?

'Can you remember your name?' The nurse asked.

Yeah. I'm Jack. Jack Dawson.' His voice was smooth and sure and he even had a slight charming and boyish smile on his face as he said this. The nurse couldn't help but smile too.

'I'm Dawn Armstrong. I'm one of the nurses here.'

'I know. How long will I be here Dawn?'

'For as long as your wounds will take to heal Mr Dawson. Some take days, other weeks and months. Others well-they don't even heal at all.'

Jack lowered his head knowing what this would mean. Death. He knew himself how many people had become victims of the war. He'd seen death so close to himself he thought he wouldn't make it through each day. Each day it seems he lost a friend. He lost someone close to him. Poor Thierry, he had a family of his own.

'Are you married Mr Dawson?' Dawn asked eyeing up his wedding band. It was a rhetorical question but no harm in asking. She wanted to lighten the mood a little. Death seemed to surround her every day.

'Married?'

'Yes. Do you have a wife?' Dawn smiled.

Jack looked down at his left hand and saw his wedding band sparkling in the dim light. It was then he remembered Rose. God his Rose. Did she even know where he was? Did she think him dead? Was she alright? And the baby?

Shit. Jack didn't think of Rose the whole time. He even surprised himself. She had always seemed to be the first thought in a morning as he awoke and the last thought at night before he slept. It was she who had encouraged him to go on and fight in this war. Thoughts of her and the child they would have together had carried him through.

'My wife will be wondering where I am.' Jack spoke. Almost just to himself.

'The authorities will have sent a telegram informing her of your whereabouts and about the attack. She will know you are here in hospital.'

'Shit. No.' Jack began to rub his very sore head. That wasn't what he wanted. He could feel his legs and them seemed to burn a lot. He didn't want Rose to know. The shock could harm the baby. He hadn't wrote in weeks. He had to see her.

'I have to see my wife. I have to.'

Jack tried to spin his legs around to move himself from the bed sideways but it seems his legs stung badly. He tried so hard and Dawn could do nothing but watch this poor man attempt to get out of bed alone. She herself felt like bursting out crying from what this war had done to the poor man.

'Jack please. Stay. Don't move.'

'I have to see my wife.' Jack was so persistent to stand even though he felt pain like he never had before. The burning. God he thought he would collapse to the floor. But once again the picture of Rose's smiling face was in his head and it wouldn't go away.

'Jack please stop and lay. I have to tend to you.'

'Tend to what. You already gave me pills.'

Hesitantly, Jack laid back down and almost screamed from the pain. Tears escaped his eyes as he wept like he never had before.

'What wrong with me Dawn? I'm not a man. I can't even stand. How can I be a father? How can I support my wife.'

Jack's pain became more intense as he the nurse begin to peel back his bedcovers and unwrapped what seemed like a bandage on his leg.

In the dim light, Jack raised his head to see what was causing him so much pain.

Blisters. Large white blisters formed on top of his right leg. The looked like eggs.

'Now Jack shush. I need to apply some solution. This may sting.'

Dawn dipped a small cloth into the hypochlorite bleach solution, before applying it to Jack's sore leg.

Immediately, Jack felt nauseous and dipped his head over the side of the bed. He heaved heavily, just from the pain and seeing what the war had done to his leg.

The image of Rose drifted farer and farer away and he lost consciousness.

Dawn hurried to tend to Jack and lifted up his head. She saw blood around his mouth. He had coughed up blood.

'Doctor.' Dawn screamed as she went running and found the most experienced doctor on the ward. From that moment, she was sceptical whether Mr Dawson would indeed survive. She cried tears of pain for his wife and he had also mentioned she was with child.

'God please stop this damn war. Please. Make peace. God please. Don't let innocent men die.' Dawn prayed harder than she had ever done in her entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. The next chapter will the be ending of this fanfic. I really loved to write this because i have never done anything like it before and I am glad you liked it. And someone said they hoped the baby will be a boy..well wait and see :D **

A loud knock sounded at the front door and Rose Dawson hurried best she could to answer it. She was eight months pregnant with her first child.

Life was hard for her without Jack. He had been away now for almost a year. She had to pay the bills and work best she could.

She would also have to give birth to the baby alone. Jack was in hospital in France. At first Rose had thought of travelling to be with him but then she realised she needed to be logical and also think of her own health for the sake of the baby.

'Letter for Mrs Dawson.' A young man called before Rose could answer the door.

'I'm coming, I'm coming.' She called back and opened the door to reveal a small boy around eleven.

'Good morning ma'am I have a telegram for Mrs Dawson.' In his small hand he held a small yellow envelope.

'I am she.'

The young boy held out the telegram before tipping his hat and wishing her a good day. She smiled in return and watched the boy disappear. He seemed like a very nice young man.

Closing the door, Rose settled herself onto the couch and tried to relax the best she could. The baby was moving around inside her vigorously and she always smiled as it did.

She felt like she knew this baby already.

Rose flicked her finger underneath the paper and opened the envelope.

_Dear Mrs Dawson,_

_You husband Mr Jack Dawson will be returning to the United States on July the 27__th__. He will arrive via ship at New York. _

A small smile crept across Rose's face and she touched her stomach very lightly. She settled backwards on the couch and slept soundly for the first time in almost a year.

Jack was coming home. He would be home to see the baby born. He would hold his new born child.

-

Doctor Long placed the stethoscope to Jack's chest and listened intently to his breathing. In and out, in and out.

'All is well Jack. You have a little wheezing but that is expected.'

'When will I be able to go home Doc?'

Doctor Long smiled. There it was. The question he had been asking every day for the past two months. All he wanted the poor fellow was to see his wife.

'Soon.' He replied the same reply.

'Come on Doc. Rose is to give birth soon. I don't want to miss it. I feel alright I swear.'

'I know young man. But just to be safe. You have been through such a lot Jack. don't rush these things. You have done mighty well so far. Mighty well.'

Doctor Long smiled. He had.

When Jack Dawson had been brought here on May the 2nd he had vomited every day. He had lost a lot of blood from his war wounds and blisters and burns had covered his legs.

Jack had slight memory loss and had to be reminded where he was everyday. He couldn't remember the time, the date, the year. But he could always remember his Rose.

Walking had been difficult for Jack, even now he had to use a stick or crutches on his bad days.

The scars from the burns would remain forever. Jack had lost a lot of his hair from the stress and the strain of what happened. He wasn't bald, he just had little hair. His face was somewhat skinny when he had been transferred here from France.

He had been in England since May. He hadn't been to England since he had boarded Titanic.

'Thanks Doc. Did I ever show you the picture of my wife?'

'You sure did Jack. She's a real treasure, you hang onto her son.'

Jack smiled and took the picture from his bedside cabinet and gazed at it. 'I don't intend to let her go. I married her and now we will have a baby.'

'You'll be a wonderful father Jack.' The doctor picked up his clipboard and wondered to the door.

'I would if I could get home.' Jack sighed to himself. Miserably, he threw the picture onto the bed and closed his eyes. He knew he would get home somehow he just didn't know how. He had just enough money for a ship ride home. Something he knew he would dread.

Doctor Long left the room and smiled a little. He knew how miserable Jack had been since he was here but he knew he would get Jack home in time to see his little one born. He had been making plans for weeks now and had even informed Jack's wife.

All he had to do know was tell Jack.

In the two months he had been in the hospital and rehabilitation unit there, Doctor Long had taken a surprising shine to the wounded young fellow.

He was just a kid at twenty five years old, but the love he had for his wife was more than what most married couples ever had.

-

July 1st 1918

Breakfast was served at eight, Jack ate with hunger before he knew Doctor Long would be paying him a visit.

As if on cue, he arrived.

'Good morning Jack. Nice day? British summers are lovely.'

'Hmm.' Jack mumbled.

'Don't look so glum son.'

'How can I not? My wife could be giving birth right now. I could be missing my child's birth.'

Jack's eyes filled with tears. He would give anything to be in the States now. Holding his wife's hand. He turned his head slightly and felt the ache in his neck from the funny sleeping position he had slept in last night. He saw Rose's picture. He tried to picture what she would be doing right now.

'Come on Jack. Let's check your breathing.'

Jack knew the routine, he'd been doing it for months. He removed his shirt and allowed Doctor Long to examine his chest. When he had first arrived here he'd had breathing problems and panic attacks but now they had seemed to cease.

He breathed in and out heavily and then sighed as the Doctor finished up.

'Very good. You're just fine today.'

Jack found his shirt and put it back on. He picked at the remainders of his breakfast. He didn't want it, there was just nothing else to do around here. He had a lovely view of the English countryside from his window but he wanted to be at home.

Doctor Long sensed Jack's sadness. He knew what would come next. The same old question.

'Hey doc. When can I go home.' Jack didn't even raise his head from picking at the fruit. He expected the same old answer to follow - but it didn't.

'Today.' Doctor Long smiled.

Jack raised his head quickly and his face met the doctors smiling face. He wasn't been serious. Was he?

'What? Today?'

'Yes today. You've done well Jack. Infact everything should be arranged for you.'

Sliding from the side of the bed, he eyed the doctor suspiciously.

'Jack. For a few weeks I've been rallying around trying to arrange you're return home. You leave here his afternoon and take a long train ride to Southampton-'

'Southampton?' Jack echoed. Not Southampton. Anywhere but there.

'Yes. Then you board the Olympic-'

'Olympic?' Jack interrupted again. Titanic's sister ship.

'Yes why? Is that a problem? It takes you home doesn't it?'

Lowering his head, he nodded. He knew he shouldn't be so picky because of something that happened a long time ago. He would see his Rose again. That's all he should worry about. Seeing her beautiful face.

'Then you will reach New York and there you're wife will meet you. At the docks.'

'You informed her?'

'Yes I did. You can telephone her if you like. Let her know you're coming home yourself.'

-

Arranging the white lilies in the glass vase, Rose hummed a familiar tune to herself.

'You and that song Rose.' Abigail smiled as she entered the room. Abi was Rose's closest friend. She had lived here since the beginning of the year when she found out she was pregnant.

The pair had met at the theatre where they both worked, sharing a passion for drama and dance they struck up a friendship.

Abi was one of the most talented actresses at the theatre and had a reputation for liking her men but Rose didn't mind.

'I'm glad you have a good voice. If not you'd slaughter it.'

Rose laughed a little and pushed her curls from her face.

'I feel so tired.' Rose yawned it was just after eleven am and she felt as though she hadn't slept for years.

'You're pregnant Rose. Wow. Look how big you are. This baby is going to have very chubby cheeks.' Abi giggled.

'I think so Abi. I just hope Jack is here on time to see it born.'

The telephone rang, startling the two young women. 'I'll answer.' Abi called.

'Hello?' She mouthed into the mouthpiece.

'Hello gorgeous.' An unknown voice replied.

Abi smirked a little. 'Hello handsome.' She replied back having no idea who it was.

'How are you?'

'I'm good honey how are you?' Abi giggled to herself enjoying the prank.

'Who is it?' Rose whispered from the sofa. She saw Abi giggling and wondered what she was up to now. The baby moved within her and Rose stroked her stomach as if to soothe her restless unborn child.

'I don't know. A man.' Abi replied, covering the mouthpiece. She held the phone back to her ear.

'Rose?' The man's voice asked, with a slight uncertainty. 'Is that you?'

Abi's face fell and she laughed to herself. Oh Lord. It was Jack. She had been flirting with Jack.

'No it's Abigail. Sorry. Rose is here.'

Abi giggled and held the mouthpiece up for Rose. Rose went to the phone.

'Hello?' she asked. She thought Abi was up to something as usual and she wasn't really in the mood for her games.

'Hey.' a familiar voice said.

'Jack?'

'Yeah. It's me Rosie. It's me.'

Rose could feel her heart thumping. She looked at Abi who put her thumb up and left the room. To hear his voice again after so long was like heaven.

'I'm coming home Rosie.'

'I got the telegram. God Jack I cannot wait to see you.'

'Is the baby alright?'

'We're fine. I haven't had the baby yet Jack.'

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He would see his baby born.

'I will travel to Southampton later on today. I will travel on the Olympic and reach New York on the 27th.'

The Olympic? That was Titanic's sister ship.

'Oh God. The Titanic's sister ship? Southampton? God Jack be careful. I wish I was with you. I hate the thought of you travelling alone. It would all be too much to bear alone.'

'Rose. I'm coming home to see you. I would sail home on driftwood just to see you. If I knew that I would be coming home to you and the baby I would do anything. Just the thought of you carries me through Rose.'

Rose could feel silent tears escape her eyes. She almost wanted to drop the mouthpiece she had forgotten just how romantic her husband was.

'I have to go Rose. Will you meet me?'

'I'll be there. I swear. Wild horses wont stop me.'

Jack smiled. His Rose was back.

'I love you Rosie. Will all of my very soppy heart.'

Rose giggled a little and wiped away her tears.

'And I love you.'

With that they both hung up.

-

The train to Southampton and then to board the ship. Memories seemed to haunt Jack night after night. The thought of him and Fabrizio here just over six years ago. The thought of Rose trapped in her society life boarding a ship which she thought was a prison. Instead it had freed her.

The Olympic was almost identical to her sister ship although she was a great deal smaller. Memories rushed to Jack as he lay in his third class berth night after night. He'd had a dream in which Fabrizio had been smiling and laughing and telling Jack he would be alright and to stop been so scared. He would be seeing Rose soon.

Jack had awoke in a cold sweat and could almost feel his best friends presence in the dark room. Tears had flooded from his eyes, maybe Fabrizio had come to him in his dreams. Maybe he should put everything behind him and concentrate on seeing Rose. Maybe Fabri was right.

After two days at sea at dusk, an announcement had been made that the ship would be coming close to where the Titanic had sank.

Wanting to know more, Jack had grabbed his crutch and hobbled up on deck to see for himself. A bunch of people hunched in the drizzle and one held a wreath.

'God bless those souls who lost their lives on that very tragic night. May they rest forever.' a vicar spoke.

'Amen.' the crowd uttered. Some were upset, others just stood somberly. Jack forced himself to find the strength to join them. This would be his way to say goodbye to Fabrizio properly.

'Who would like to throw the wreath?' The vicar asked.

Jack thought for a few moments and did something he thought he never would.

'I would like to.' Jack raised his hand and hobbled foreword the best he could. The crowd were startled by the sudden appearance of this man, who looked barely old enough to remember the disaster.

Jack noticed the frowns on the faces of the gathered people.

'I was um- I lost a friend on the Titanic. I would like to say goodbye properly.' Jack uttered. Tears formed in his eyes. The vicar offered Jack the wreath and he took it somewhat hesitantly. His hands shook violently as he made his way to the deck and looked overboard at the sea. He closed his eyes and could see himself and Rose laid on the driftwood. Tears escaped his eyes and he dropped his crutch to the wet deck floor.

'Fabri, Tommy, and the other souls who lost their lives that dreadful, horrible night. This is for you-' Jack dropped the wreath into the water and closed his eyes. He no longer wanted to see the ocean. He felt sick to the bottom of his stomach and was glad Rose was not here to witness this.

'May they rest in peace.' He whispered heart wrenchingly. The other gatherers seemed to disappear, it was obvious he had lost someone special and wanted to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. This is the final part for this story. Thanks to everyone who commented and read this. Comments? x**

The Olympic docked at New York harbour at 11.00am on the 27th July 1918. The sun was shining brilliantly and as the ship passed the Statue of Liberty, Jack was filled with new hope. He saw the lady guiding her city more proudly than anything.

It was good to be home. It was cold here but he called this place his home. He could fill his lungs with American air and be happy and proud to be American.

Brief memories of when he docked with Rose six years before from the Carpathia filled his mind but he pushed them away. He was home. He would see his Rose for the first time in almost a year.

First class were allowed to dock first, then second and then third. Jack didn't mind he would be last, he gathered together the last of his belongings and walked up on deck.

He had decided to not use his crutch, he wanted to greet Rose as the man he was and the man she knew.

He walked down the gangplank and saw hundreds of faces, relatives meeting their family or friends. He looked around for Rose. His eyes scanned the crowds and he couldn't see that familiar pretty face.

He settled himself on a small bench away from all of the hassle of the people and lit himself a cigarette. He knew he shouldn't smoke with how weak his chest had become in recent months but he puffed away on it away.

He had figured Rose was running a little late and sat on the bench until the crowds of the people dissolved and he was alone.

About half hour later, a motorcar pulled up along the pavement to where Jack was sat. He heard voices from inside and had wondered what all of the commotion was about.

The passenger door opened and a familiar face called out to him. It was Abigail.

He smiled at once and picked up his luggage. Abigail ran around the back of the motorcar.

'Rose is in labour Jack.' She yelled. 'Hurry into the car. We'll take you there.'

That was it. Jack immediately dumped his luggage into the trunk of the car and got into the car. The short journey was spent with Jack fiddling around with the smallest things, his brain swirling with the fact that anytime soon he would become a father. He felt as though he was in a long peaceful dream and soon he would wake up and find himself in the small hospital bed in England.

He hated the fact Rose was alone right now. He hated that he couldn't be there to comfort her.

'How long has she been in labour?' Jack asked Abi.

'Since the early morning. I was told to pick you up but I wouldn't leave until the doctor was with her. She was asking for you all day Jack.'

Tears welled in Jack's eyes. He could be a father now.

As they reached the house, Jack rushed out and ran up the porch steps. The house hadn't changed much but Rose had kept the garden neat and tidy. New flowers had been planted and made the garden a peaceful place.

Rose's screams of pain could be heard from outside. Jack stumbled up the stairs as best as he could despite the pain from his leg.

His heart beat harder than before, he entered the bedroom and their she was. His Rose. His beautiful Rose.

'I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave sir.' The doctor noticed Jack in the doorway. Rose moved her head and tilted it towards Jack. Immediately she reached out her hand to him and he grabbed it and kissed her head.

'You're here. You're finally here, my darling.' She spoke smiling through her tears and pain.

'Sir, I have to ask you to leave.' The doctor repeated.

'I'm staying doc. I'm the father.' Jack gently stroked and held Rose's hand.

'A child's birth is not for a young man to witness.' The doctor stated.

'Sir with what I have witnessed since I went to war the birth of my child is heaven.'

The doctor's eyes widened slightly. It was not common for men to witness their child's birth.

'He's staying.' Rose confirmed.

The doctor nodded, defeated.

The fact that Jack was now here was indeed heaven.

'You're well on your way Mrs Dawson but we could still be a while.' The doctor left the room.

Rose hardly even listened to what he said. Her eyes gazed into Jack's intently as he stroked her wet hair. She grazed his face to check if it was real.

'You're here.' Rose repeated once again through her tears.

'I am, my darling. I am never letting you go again. The past nine months were the worst of my life. You gave me hope to go on Rose.'

He bent his head slightly and kissed her lips for the first time in nine months.

'I missed this. I missed you.'

'I missed you too. Not waking up next to you everyday. Feeling the baby kick, it was hell Jack.'

'I know.' He nodded. He kissed her hand once again not wanting to let go. This didn't feel real.

For all of the pain and hell he had endured for the last nine months. The war, the attack and been in hospital for months. He had thanked Doctor Long for his kindness over and over. Jack had hugged his doctor goodbye and they had even shed a small tear as they had become such good friends without even knowing it.

Doctor Long had been his angel through all of the hell in those few months. He had to pretty much learn to walk again and there he was to help.

They had exchanged addresses and planned to write. Doctor Long had expressed a great deal of interest in the baby and wanted to know how it all went and how he felt as a father.

Just the idea of the fact he was to become a father was overwhelming. He had waited so long for this moment and now it was here he didn't know what to do. He wasn't calm, he felt as though he could scream from the rooftops.

This would be the most proudest moment of his life.

For Rose the labour seemed to last forever. She had retired to bed the night before at around midnight, dreaming of the next day when Jack would be arriving home. She dreamt of meeting him and what a tearful reunion they would have.

At around four am she had felt funny. Her stomach had felt sore and achy and the baby seemed to move around vigorously. She could feel the baby's tiny hands sticking out of her stomach and when she stroked it, the baby moved slightly.

At four twenty five, she felt her waters break. She had ran the best she could into Abigail's room and awoken her.

The pair then waited until dawn and then Abigail had gone to fetch the doctor before returning and Rose had ordered her to meet Jack at the docks.

Rose had awaited their return for two hours and the baby had still not been born.

Now she was here with Jack.

'Jack. The pain is terrible.' Rose cried a little and clung onto his hands.

'I know. I wish I could take away all of your pain. I wish I could.'

'But it will be here soon Jack.'

'We'll be parents soon.'

The last nine months were hard for Rose. She had never lived alone before. Abigail was a big help but she wasn't Jack. She needed the man about the place. She needed her husband just as her baby needed its father. She had feared Jack wouldn't be home in time to meet his child.

Three hours passed and as the doctor yelled, 'one last push Mrs Dawson.' Rose did as she was told. She ignored the pain of childbirth and pushed downwards one final time and as she did she felt her child slip out of her gracefully.

The loud cries of an innocent newborn filled the room and Rose's puffy crying face was soon weeping tears of joy and happiness.

She turned to Jack who gently touched her cheek and then kissed her forehead lightly. She was sweating and he could taste it on his lips but he didn't care. She had just brought their child into the world.

The midwife took the little one to the bathroom, where she cleaned up the baby and placed him securely and warmly into a small white blanket where the baby intently closed its eyes and began to drift off.

Minutes later, the midwife returned and handed the small bundle to its mother.

'It's a little boy, Mrs Dawson. You have a son.' The midwife said calmly. The look on Rose's face was bliss. The midwife had to think to herself she had help deliver hundreds of babies during her twenty year career but never had she felt so much in the presence of true love as she did at this moment.

'A son?' Jack repeated. As if checking to see if all of this was a reality.

'Yes Mr Dawson. You have a son.'

The midwife then left the room followed by the doctor minutes later as he packed up his necessities.

'Congratulations. He's a good weight too. 6lb 12oz. I'll be round in the morning to check on the little mite. Until then enjoy him. They don't stay babies for long, they're soon little terrors.' The doctor laughed, thinking of him and his wife, together they had seven children. The youngest was twelve now but he remembered then all as babies. He then realised he was ranting a little so he quickly said his goodbyes and left the room, leaving the two new parents all alone for the first time with their newborn son.

He lay contently in the blanket. His small body wriggled about in the blanket and Rose could feel his tiny feet almost kicking around.

He had a small tuft of light blonde hair and a perfect pert nose just like his fathers. His lips were his mothers, soft and full. People always said to both Jack and Rose 'You wont know what the baby inherits from who until its older' but this little boy was a perfect mix of both.

He opened his eyes slightly and then opened his small mouth and let out a small wail. His tiny bare gums were visible as he wailed. Rose gently rocked him in his small blanket from back to forth. He soon closed his eyes again.

'He has your eyes Jack.' Rose whispered, still rocking her son. The silence was broken between the two new parents. They were both so in awe by the small person laid in its mothers arms.

'I know. He has your chin though.'

Rose laughed a little.

'I never knew motherhood could be like this.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well Jack. I thought it was magic and special but by God this is so much more. The love I have for this little boy is more overwhelming than I thought. I feel I have to do everything I can to keep him safe and happy. I feel as though I'm flying Jack…'

Jack laughed a little, remembering the meaning of 'flying.'

'I know Rose. I could cry for hours now just looking at him. I've never felt so emotional.' With that a tear ran from Jack's eye and he did his best to conceal it.

'I know. Me neither. God I'm so new to all of this. I'm so in awe I could just gaze for hours at his small perfectly beautiful face.'

'We're both new to this Rose. But we'll learn. I'm here now Rose. I'm not going anywhere ever again Rose. I almost missed this and now its here I don't want to miss a second of our child growing up.'

Rose could feel her eyes welling up a little just at the thought of Jack leaving now their son was here. Just the thought made her want to just give up.

'It was so hard Jack. The days were long and boring, the nights were cold and lonely. The baby kicked all of the time and I would have given anything to just have you here for one minute to feel him moving around.'

Rose felt the tiny body within the blanket begin to stir and he whimpered a little before opening his eyes. His beautiful sea blue eyes.

'Look at his Rose. Look at how perfect he is.' Tears spilled from Jack's eyes and he gently touched his little boys tiny fingers for the first time. He stroked then gently and it seemed to have a calming affect on his son. It was as if he knew his father was there to comfort him.

'Do you ever think I could leave now? I couldn't bare to leave you Rose but I did for King and country and all of that shit. But I'm here now. The war is no longer important. You and this little boy is.'

'But the war is still going on Jack. They could send for you again.' Rose panicked.

'No Rose-' Jack was hesitant to tell her this now. But he knew he had to. All of the attention would be around their baby for a while but she would find out someday anyway. He didn't want to frighten her or make her feel ill with details but he had to tell her.

'They won't send for me Rose. I'm considered unfit to fight-' Jack trailed off.

'But you are fit-'

'No. I was involved in a mustard gas attack in France back in April. I was thought to be dead when I arrived at the hospital but I was one of the only few who didn't die. I was moved to a rehabilitation hospital in England. I had to learn to walk again and I suffered slight memory loss. Rose I may have to walk with a cane for the rest of my life. I also have permanent burn scars on my stomach and the top of my right leg and a little on my left.'

Rose gasped not been able to take this sudden information in. That was why he didn't write for months? The day had been too much for her and she suddenly felt a lot of anger inside of her. Anger for the war. Anger for whoever did this to her Jack and thousands of other men around the globe who are risking their lives for the damn war. It wasn't a holy war not by far, no matter what people said. It was a cruel, vicious attack on innocent people.

Tears fell from Rose's eyes as she clasped onto her son as if she never was to let him go.

'Oh God Jack. Please tell you had no pain. Please.'

'I had pain Rose. Not anymore. You had pain too. But no more Rose. No more. We're here now together and nothing will ever stop that or take it away. We have a child now Rose. We have to be strong because we're parents.'

Rose nodded still feeling sick from the thought of Jack been alone in a hospital bed for all of those many months, in agony.

'I'm so proud of you Rosie. You gave me this perfect little boy. I will never be able to thank you.'

'I will never be able to thank you enough for bringing yourself home to see all of this.'

'Don't thank me. Thank doctor Long.' Jack smiled, thinking of the kind doctor back in England who had done wonders for Jack's confidence and health. He had brought Jack back to life and then when he was at his lowest, he had bought him a ticket home.

'Who?' Rose asked.

'Never mind. So what are we going to call this little one?' Jack smiled peering over the blanket.

'How about William? To name his after your father Jack?'

Gazing up at Rose, he never expected her to suggest that name. She knew how much his father meant to him when he was a boy. He wanted his son to have the same closeness as he did with his father.

'Really?'

'Yes. I know how special he was to you. I just wish he could have been here to meet me or to see his grandson.'

'Yeah, me too. God he would have loved you Rosie. And little William here. He would have been so proud to hold his grandson in his arms.'

'So we'll go with William?' Rose asked and Jack nodded in awe.

'Jack? Do you want to hold William?' Rose whispered softly and Jack nodded.

He sat on the edge of the bed and placed one arm around his beautiful wife and in the other he took his son and held him close to his body.

He could feel his warmth and he loved the smell of the baby. He was so pure and innocent and so unexposed to what was happening in the world right now but Jack hoped he would never find out. Because he hoped there would never be another war as violent as this. Not another world war where so many innocent people were been sent to their deaths.

Jack knew he would do everything in his power to shield his son from the world's horrors.

Jack gently kissed Rose's hair and smelled her scent for the first time in nine months. Her body was warm as she leant against him. Her fingers gently touched her sons tiny feet and she smiled simply and tiredly.

'I love you Rose.' He whispered softly, hoping she heard him.

'I love you too.' She replied.

Minutes later, Jack saw her eyes were closed and she was sound asleep. It certainly had been a big day for everyone in the Dawson family. William opened his blue eyes for a brief moment and Jack smiled, seeing them for the first time properly.

'Hey handsome.' Jack whispered as William just closed his eyes and wriggled as if getting comfortable and then drifted back to sleep. Jack smiled, he would be sat here for some time, Rose was asleep against him and William asleep in his arms but Jack didn't care this was where he wanted to be now and forever.

Jack thought though, of all of the tragedies which had occurred in the world. The Titanic, the magical ship where he had first laid eyes on his Rose.

He had lost his best friend Fabrizio who was almost the brother he never had. Together they would do everything. Fabrizio knew of Jack's feelings for Rose and had backed him all of the way, he was a big believer in true love and Jack had hoped someday Fabrizio would find his. He never did.

Tommy too, was a proud Irishman. He'd become something of a friend and he too was never recovered from the wreck.

But the war. The war was something else. The war was something which was cruel beyond recognition. No one knew what the conditions were unless they were on the front line and Jack was.

He had made friends with two innocent family men, both of who were lost in the mustard gas attack on the morning of April 30th 1918.

This war was a cruel, cold war. Something which shouldn't even occur in nightmares. The number of causalities and deaths had been high since the damn war started in 1914. Over twenty million soldiers from America alone had been killed in the war already. Twenty million men - they were men not just figures.

At 11.00am on November the 11th 1918, the eleventh hour of the eleventh month of the eleventh day. The war had ended. Approximately 37.4 million soldiers from America died. The total number of men who were wounded from all countries was over 21 Germans evacuated their positions and returned to Germany and admitted defeat. Although Britain had won the war, it still didn't fill in any holes which were left open by the Great War.

On the 28th of June 1919, Germany signed the Treaty of Versailles which stated that the Germans should take full responsibility for the whole war.

Germany was demanded to pay £11.3 billion back to the other countries which was the estimated cost of the war.

Germany was stripped of its land and the German economy became weak.

Although justice was never really to be done.

Men still died in tragic circumstances, leaving widowed women and fatherless children.

Land was destroyed, ships were sank, bombs were dropped.

And the world was never the same again.

**I had to make it a happy ending because I just couldnt bare to see Jack or Rose more unhappy than they were and yes they had a baby boy :D so you got your wish :D Thanks again x**


End file.
